The Secrets of La Push
by MadisonSayz
Summary: Embry's cousin, Alexis Call, moved away from La Push when she was 8, now at 17, she's back and she's determined to find out what's going on. She seems to be the only in her family who doesn't have a clue, but when she meets Paul everything seems to fit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.  
Also, this is A/U.

**One.**

"What's so amazing about La Push anyways?" I asked my mother, as I let out an agitated sigh.

"It's safer," my mother, Abigail, replied.

"Pft! Safer?! What does that even mean? Why can't we just visit like we used to?" I wondered out loud. "San Francisco is only a few hours away!"

"We're moving to La Push, next door to your grandparents and your aunt and uncle and that's final Alexis! Your father and I grew up there. We want to move back home," Abigail stated sternly.

She looked at me and I could tell by her expression that I would never be able to convince her otherwise. Sighing, I went upstairs to make sure I was all packed. My mother went back to cleaning out the rest of the kitchen.

I observed my near empty room. My bed was gone, walls blank, closet empty, it was depressing. Downtown San Francisco, California had been my home since I was eight years old, and now at seventeen, my senior year, we are moving back to La Push, Washington, the Quileute Tribe Reservation, and probably the smallest and rainiest town on the face of the planet.

Don't get me wrong, I love being one hundred percent Quileute, but it's been so long since I've been to La Push it just isn't the same anymore. Besides, I love the sand and sun in San Francisco. La Push and San Fran are two completely different worlds.

"Alexis Elizabeth Call get down here right now!" my mother yelled up the stairs. I groaned.

"Coming!" I replied, raising my voice slightly.

Upon arriving on the first floor, my mother scolded me about not having loaded up the boxes in the living room to the moving trailer. She instructed me to do it at that moment and then proceeded to tell me to get the rest of the boxes from my room. She said once I was finished with all of that, I could eat dinner.

After finishing up dinner, which mind you was delivered pizza, my mom made sure we had all of our belongings from the house in the trailer.

"Why are we driving at night again?" I asked.

Rolling her eyes, my mother said, "So we can have all day tomorrow to unpack."

Sighing I got into my mother's truck.

With both of us taking one last look at our house, my mom and I were on our way to Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

The fifteen hour drive went by fast considering I slept half the time and the other half I was driving.

I hadn't seen the house at all until we arrived in front of it. 1482 James Rd. It was literally in the middle of nowhere and so close to the Pacific Coast, I could smell the salt water.

Our house was beautiful though. It was two stories, and made out of log with a mahogany finish. There was a large bay window and several full windows scattered about, a porch that expanded the width of the front of the house with a stone path leading from the driveway to the front door. The house had a small garage to the right of it with plenty of surrounding forest and brush. A half a mile toward the town of La Push stood my grandparent's house, Joseph and Leann Call. A mile down the opposite way was where my Uncle James, Aunt Lily, and Cousin Embry Call, all lived.

It was going to be nice living so close to all of my family again.

I also noticed there was a small lake in the backyard, I was told by my mother, that led to my grandparent's house. We had fifteen acres, and all fifteen were gorgeous.

"So?" my mom finally asked, curious of what I thought.

I tried to pretend that I was disappointed and mad, but I couldn't hide my smile. "I think I'm going to love it here, mom."

She smiled knowingly.

My dad, William Call Jr., was waiting for us when we pulled up the driveway. He had driven up from San Fran three days ago so he could set up all of the furniture and unpack most of the boxes. My uncle, grandfather, and cousin helped. I was also informed that a few of Embry's friends had helped as well. My mother reminded me to thank them. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi daddy!" I smiled, running to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He hugged me back while my mom got out of the truck.

Mother gave him a hug and a kiss when she reached us. I loved how passionately in love they were. I believed they were soul mates.

"Come Alex, I'll show you the house," father said, grabbing mother's hand and showing us both inside.

The inside was breath taking! The front door led into a living room, where our couches matched coincidentally perfect. They were huddled around the television, which was placed next to the fireplace against the wall. The view from the bay window looked over our front yard and you could see the road.

Dad led us to the kitchen and attached dining room. The dining room table was new and matched the dark mahogany floor and the outside finish. The kitchen led to a small deck in the backyard that overlooked the lake. There was also a small bathroom downstairs.

The carpeted stairs led to an upstairs hallway. One way led to the master bedroom and an office, while the opposite led to my bedroom and my private bathroom.

I smiled walking into my room and seeing most of it set up. I still had to put my clothes away and set my pictures up.

"I love you guys," I yelled down the hall. I didn't see it, but both of my parents had smiled at one another.

As I was unpacking the doorbell rang. I figured mother would get it since she was unpacking dishes in the kitchen.

I heard muffled talking and laughter so I decided to investigate.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw three very large boys, at least over six feet tall each. They were all very well defined and muscular, with tan Native American skin and dark black hair to match, which each boy had cropped short. They were all wearing cut-off jean shorts and tee shirts.

I scrunched up my face in confusion. Who were these boys? They looked to be in their twenties.

Everyone turned their heads to look in my direction. Mother and father were on one couch while two of the guys were on the other couch. The third boy was resting in one of our arm chairs.

The boy in the arm chair smiled widely, as my parents smiled lightly. The other two boys had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Hey cuz'!" the boy who was smiling at me said, jumping up and giving me a tight hug.

My eyes went wide. He was so different and oddly warm.

"Embry Call is that you in there?!"

He laughed and the other two boys chuckled lightly.

Embry let me out of the hug, but held onto my shoulders lightly. He looked down at my small five foot, seven inch frame and nodded with another wide smile.

"You bet it is," he said.

"Wow," I said, "what happened? Not that it's a bad thing, but damn boy you're huge!"

He chuckled again, "lots of training."

"Well it's done you some good."

"We're going to finish unpacking," I heard my mother say.

"Why don't you show Alex around town, Embry?" My father suggested as they both stood up.

Embry nodded and I smiled. It was good to see my cousin again, even if he was now considered a giant.

After grabbing my new rain boots and coat, which were bought specifically for our move to La Push, I followed Embry and the two boys I didn't know outside. I thought it was odd none of them were wearing coats or shoes in this weather since it was starting to drizzle lightly, but I decided not to question them. I mean, I often liked to go barefoot back home in San Francisco.

"So who are your friends Embry?" I asked as we got into his truck. It was natural for most people out here to drive trucks, considering the back roads were mostly dirt, which when it rained made them muddy, four wheel drive was best.

"Oh! I thought you may have remembered," he said surprised. "This is Jacob Black and Quil Ateara Jr."

My mouth made an 'O' as I realized who they were. "My you three have grown! It's good to see you all again!"

The boys chuckled, together.

"It's good to see you too, Squirt," Jacob said, ruffling my hair with his oversized hand, from the backseat.

I scowled, as I tried to turn around fully, and glare at him. "Just because you've always been bigger than me, Jacob Black, doesn't mean anything," I scoffed. "I'm still older than you," I smirked at him.

Quil and Embry laughed as Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah by two weeks," he said, "you got lucky being born early!

"I was due before you," he added, mumbling.

"I see it's going to be just like old times," Quil said laughing. Embry laughed with him while Jake and I glared at Quil.

Quil looked back and forth between the both of us when we didn't laugh, while Embry glanced in his rearview mirror.

Jake and I started laughing, and Embry and Quil joined in again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three.**

Jacob, Embry, and Quil showed me around town a bit. Most of it I remembered, so it wasn't like anything was too new.

We decided to go to First Beach, but there were some high school kids from Forks there. We drove to Rialto Beach instead, which was on the north side of La Push, near Quil's house. Forks was about forty minutes away, right off the highway.

The boys said Charlie Swan was promoted to Head Chief at the Police Department in Forks. They also said Bella Swan was living with her dad again. Bella and I used to play when we were younger. Sometimes it was Bella, Jake, Embry and I.

Jake mentioned Bella was dating some guy named Edward Cullen, whoever that was. Jake seemed pretty distraught over it. Embry and Quil formed dark looks on their faces when the Cullen's were mentioned. They said I wouldn't ever have to worry about meeting them though; they went to Forks High School and never came to the Reservation.

"Unless you're still tripping over your toes, Alex, then you might meet Dr. Cullen," Jake joked.

We all laughed, but the boys still had a clouded look behind their eyes.

"I'm not that clumsy!" I said, trying to pull them out of their thoughts.

Jake rolled his eyes as we all sat down in the sand at Rialto Beach.

"So, tell me boys," I started, "what have I missed? Besides all of the Bella stuff."

"Hmm…" Quil pondered.

"It's hard to say," Jacob said, "a lot has changed, and then again nothing has changed."

"Well, Quil babysits now," Embry said nonchalantly.

I turned to Quil, eyebrows raised, questioning him.

"What?" Quil shrugged his shoulders, as his eyes glazed over. "She's the sweetest little girl ever. Her name is Claire, and her favorite color is pink. She likes to play dress up. She loves it when- -"

"Quil!" Jake exclaimed.

Quil turned his head quickly, snapping out of a trance like state. He blushed and mumbled a quick "sorry."

"Awhh!" I said, smiling. "I love kids. You'll have to let me help you babysit her one day."

Just then there was a rustling in the leaves, and since it wasn't windy, I knew it wasn't the wind. The boys shot up off the ground quickly, getting into a defensive stance and growling.

My eyebrows creased. _Growling?_ Did I hear them right? Were they really growling?

Jacob looked like he was sniffing the air, like a dog. _Sniffing?_

It was odd watching them from my seat in the sand as they all stood protectively in front of me, facing the forest.

Jacob calmed down after he finished smelling the air, standing up straight again. Quil and Embry followed his actions.

"Jared." The three said in unison.

I raised an eyebrow, "Who's Jared?" For some reason it didn't bother me that this 'Jared' fellow was lurking in the forest.

They all turned towards me quickly, surprised, almost as if they forgot I was there.

"He's a…" Quil started casually.

"Friend of ours," Jacob finished quickly, giving Quil a look I didn't recognize. _Authority?_

I shrugged it off, "Do I get to meet him?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Embry shrugged. This was a good sign; I can see Embry being very protective over me now that I'm living in town again.

"I think he's heading to Sam and Emily's," Jacob said, looking as if he was listening intently. We were all quiet. "Yup. Sam and Emily's."

It was getting noticeably late, and the sun was setting.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that guys," I said, getting to my feet. "Dinner time soon."

Their eyes lit up at the mention of dinner.

"You three should eat over," I added after seeing their faces.

"That'd be great! Thanks," Quil said excited. Jacob and Embry smiled, delighted.

We left Rialto Beach and Embry drove the four of us back to my house. We were welcomed by my mother upon entering the house. I took off my rain coat and boots. Quil, Jake, and Embry wiped off their bare feet and I noticed their bodies dried quickly. I'll admit, it was weird.

"Are you boys staying for dinner?" my mother asked them as she smiled warmly, before turning back to her pot of spaghetti.

The guys were beaming excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Thanks Mrs. Call!"

The boys left after dinner, saying they'd take me to meet Sam, Emily, Jared, and some other people tomorrow if they could.

I bid them a goodnight, hugging each extremely warm boy as they walked out of the house.

"It's good to have you home Alex," Embry said.

A huge smile appeared on my face. "It's good to be home," I confirmed.

I watched them drive away, waving to them as they pulled out of the driveway.

Lying in bed that night I decided La Push wouldn't be as bad as I had thought the previous day. Well, maybe besides the constant rain.

Right before I fell asleep I heard a wolf howling not too far away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four.**

My parents decided the next day that we should go down the road to visit my grandparents. I was bummed that I couldn't meet Sam, Emily, Jared, or any of the other people that the guys hang out with, but I was happy to see more of my family.

The day spent with my grandparents was quite uneventful, besides a few loud wolf howls here and there. Every time I would hear one, I would look around to see if it was bothering anyone else, but it wasn't. My grandfather, Joseph, would just smile, like he knew something, but he never said what. I ignored his taunting smile every time, and would continue to converse with everyone.

We congratulated my grandfather after he told us he had been elected as the fourth member of the Tribal Council.

"That's great, dad!" My father said, excited. "Just like Grandpa William Sr. and Great-Grandpa Loxus Call."

My mother smiled and hugged Grandpa Joe.

As I was hugging him I gave my praise, "That's amazing, Grandpa!" As I finished talking I heard another wolf howling. I let my eyebrows crease in confusion, "Grandpa," I asked, returning to my seat, "is there a wolf problem around here?"

"More like a leech problem," he chuckled; it was a hearty old man's chortle. My father laughed along with him. They knew something, I could feel it.

"A…leech problem?" I asked skeptically, making sure I had heard him right.

"Mhmm," Joseph hummed, "nothing to worry about Alexis. It's being taken care of."

I watched as my father and grandfather smiled knowingly toward one another. My mother and grandmother, Leann, sat quietly beside their husbands, also smiling warmly. They all knew something that I didn't. I glared at my father and grandfather, before pouting slightly to myself.

I proceeded to look at my family like they were crazy, "Pft. Leeches…" I mumbled.

They all chuckled at my response. I rolled my eyes, sighing. No use trying to get information out of them, they'd never tell me.

* * *

The day after that was the Sunday before the first day of my senior year. My mother had offered that morning to take me to Port Angeles. I was excited to go shopping. The city wasn't too far of a drive and I had never been there before. My mother said it was the only place to go around the area for any good ol' fashioned fun. I figured she meant shopping, dining, and movies, but I didn't ask.

When we arrived in Port Angeles we stopped for some lunch at a small café.

My mom and I talked a bit while we ate our sandwiches.

"So, how am I getting to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Embry said he would pick you up," she smiled. Abigail was always smiling and happy, and her smile was contagious.

"Better than taking the bus, that's for sure," I laughed.

"We'll get you a car soon. Don't worry," she said.

"Don't worry, mom. I know Embry probably doesn't care. And if he does, well, he'll get over it," I assured her.

She smiled at me again and then continued to eat. I couldn't help but smile back.

Shopping had gone especially well. Mother had bought me pencils and notebooks, and also a new book bag. She also bought me a few pairs of jeans, a few tee shirts, some long sleeve shirts, a hoodie, and a new winter parka. Needless to say, I was ecstatic.

"Thank you so much mom!" I couldn't tell you how many times I had thanked her on the way home.

She would just smile and chuckle, and would then say 'you're welcome' over and over.

She surprised me in the living room when we got home. She opened up a box and pulled out a new pair of boots. They were pleather and had a layer of faux fur on the inside to keep your feet warm. She said she saw them and knew instantly that I would love them, and I did.

I thanked her for the millionth time that day, gave her a hug, and then kissed her cheek.

She shot another warm smile my way before heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

I grabbed all of my shopping bags, and my new boots, and carried them up to my bedroom. My room was, for the most part, unpacked. Minus one box of clothes that needed to be hung up in my closet and a few pictures that I hadn't had a chance to put on my walls yet. Now, I had all of my new clothes to put away.

I had finished all of my unpacking before dinner. I had even had a chance to put my pictures on the walls. My room felt homier, like this was where I was always supposed to be. Here, in La Push, with my family around me, surrounded by amazing friends and a wonderful culture.

"Alexis!" I heard a female call from the floor below me.

I walked out of my room, down the hall, and then down the carpeted stairs. Embry was waiting for me at the bottom.

"Hey Embry!" I exclaimed, excitedly hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom invited us over for dinner," he beamed.

"Us?"

"Yeah. My mom, dad, and myself."

My eyes went wide with excitement at this new information. I dashed past Embry and into the kitchen.

"Aunt Lily! Uncle James!"

All heads at the kitchen table snapped to look in my direction. I watched my Aunt and Uncle smile and stand up to hug me. Embry was chuckling behind me. I blushed and rushed to hug them before taking my seat at the table. Embry followed my actions, and took a seat next to me. We all began eating and conversing after that.

Abigail had made steak with homemade mashed potatoes and corn. It was, hands down, delicious.

Aunt Lily had provided dessert for the night. She made her blueberry cobbler; she had a secret family recipe that only the Call women learn after they get married. My grandmother had taught her and my mom different recipes.

"So full," I groaned after finishing my cobbler.

"Are there any more potatoes left?" Embry asked from my left.

I turned to look at him, eyes wide, "Are you serious?"

He smiled sheepishly, a small tint coming to his tan cheeks, "What? I'm a growing boy!"

Aunt Lily chuckled, while our fathers laughed together. My mom set the whole pot of potatoes down in front of Embry. We all watched as he basically drooled all over himself, before he actually scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he continued to eat more.

"Gross Embry," I stated.

"Soo goof," he replied with his mouth full, opening it so I could see the contents.

"Eww! Swallow your food!" I hissed.

Our fathers chuckled again, while his mother glared at him for acting like he was five years old.

Aunt Lily, my mother, and I cleared the table as their husbands and Embry sat on the front porch discussing "important matters." My mother kept me preoccupied, knowing I would try to hear what was being said. I couldn't help it if I was overly curious. She continued to distract me from hearing, even though I still tried. She knew just how to make it so I couldn't make out the words. I was so frustrated. Every time she looked at me, flashing a grin of accomplishment, I glared at her.

I managed to get away from cleaning the kitchen to "use the bathroom." The bathroom downstairs was conveniently located by the front door, so I listened through the window in the bathroom.

"You reckon it's the Cullen's causing this to happen again?" I heard my father ask.

"We aren't sure," my Uncle started, "it was only Sam for the first two years after the Cullen's had returned. Now it's almost all of our boys. Embry said that when all of that stuff started happening with Bella Swanson two years ago with that travelling coven is when he phased."

"Hmm…" my father hummed.

"Yeah," Embry chimed in, "Sam, then me, Jacob, Paul, Jared, then Quil, now Seth, and even Leah!"

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" my father asked, sounding really surprised.

I quickly left the bathroom and went back to the kitchen. I couldn't risk being too long or it would seem suspicious. Though, I'm sure it already seemed that way.

I went over what I had heard in my head. It all seemed normal, except a few words.

_Coven._

And

_Phased._

What do those two words even mean?


	5. Chapter 5

**Five.**

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping loudly in my ear. I rolled over and pressed the off button, before slowly making my way out of bed. I showered and dressed in time for breakfast, which I could smell as I was putting my make up on and drying my hair. Scrambled eggs and toast were set out on the table when I reached the kitchen.

Of course, Embry was already sitting at the table eating when I arrived. His plate was overflowing with scrambled eggs and cheese that he had sprinkled on top himself.

"Do you ever eat at home?" I asked, scooping some eggs onto my plate.

He shook his head, "Not really."

I laughed to myself, "figures." He laughed too when he heard this.

After we both said goodbye to my mother and me putting my rain coat on, we got into Embry's truck and he started the drive through town to Quil's house. Embry had told me that Jake had his own car.

School was interesting, to say the least. The La Push High School building was about a fifteenth of the size of my high school in San Francisco. The student population was also just as small. There were, maybe, two hundred students total for all four grades. I was used to about 1,200 kids, per grade.

Embry led me through the back doors of the school, that were by the parking lot. Quil said he was going to his locker. Embry led me to the top floor and then to the main office, where he said he would wait outside for me. He mumbled something about Paul's mom thinking he was trouble.

I walked in through the door, which closed slowly behind me. "Hi, I'm new this year," I said to the middle aged Quileute lady behind the desk. I noticed the golden name plate on her desk read 'Leslie Sotoman'.

She peered over the top of her glasses and smiled, "Name please?"

"Alexis Elizabeth Call."

She looked skeptically towards me, before turning to her computer. A minute later she turned to a filing cabinet to her left and opened the bottom drawer, she began rummaging through it quickly. "Ah! Here it is," she said, handing me a piece of paper.

The paper Mrs. Sotoman handed me was a schedule. My name, information, and teachers' names were at the top, while a small map, of what I assumed was La Push High School, had been photocopied to the bottom. A few rooms were already highlighted in a fluorescent yellow.

"Do you need someone to show you to your classes?" Mrs. Sotoman asked politely.

"No thank you," I declined, "my cousin, Embry, is waiting for me outside."

"Embry Call?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Oh dear," her eyes widening slightly, "Anything like your cousin dear?"

I smiled, "Not at all. I don't like trouble."

She smiled with a look of relief on her face. "Well, off to class Ms. Call. You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "No ma'm."

Smiling at the woman one last time, I left the main office.

Embry pushed himself off the wall, where he had been leaning while waiting for me. "Let me see your schedule," he demanded, rather than asked.

I rolled my eyes before handing the paper to him.

"One… two classes together," he trailed off, "and of course, junior/senior lunch fourth period. Good," he said, looking at me. "You have lunch with me, Jake, and Quil." He cracked a smile.

"What classes do we have together?" I asked.

"Oh…uhm," he looked again, "History first period, which we have with Jake and Quil. Then, you, me, and Jake have English together after lunch."

"At least that's three," I said, taking my schedule back from Embry. "What's Senior Project?"

"Eh, it's this big project the seniors work on all year. It's about how we use the Quileute culture in our personal lives and stuff. You choose how you want to incorporate our culture into it," he tried to inform me. I was still confused.

"That's it?"

"Well," he thought for a moment, "you have to put your family in it somewhere and how being Quileute is to your advantage. Then you have to present it to the Tribal Council before graduation.

"Your grades, school performance, project presentation, and the project itself, all together determine if you graduate. No one's ever failed though. We have all year to do it and the teachers help out as much as they can and they watch your progress to make sure you have something done."

"Wow," was all I could say. I was hoping it wouldn't be too bad. Embry made it sound easy, but I wasn't so sure.

Embry showed me to my locker, which we found out was right around the corner from his. After trying the combination a few times, I finally opened the stupid locker. I slipped my coat off and left it on the hook before closing the locker door.

We had arrived to class with a few minutes to spare. Embry led me to the back of the class where I saw Jacob and Quil sitting. I took the seat in front of Jake, while Embry sat in front of Quil.

"Hey Squirt," Jake said, "let me see your schedule." Instead of me handing it to him, he grabbed the paper out of my hands.

"Sure Jake. You can see it," I said, sarcastically.

"Holy crap," Jake said, surprised.

"What?"

"We have all but second and third period together," he was in shock.

"Damn," I laughed. I was pretty happy about the new information; it was going to be nice having someone in my classes that I knew.

Quil said we had our free period together, besides history. Which meant that the only class I'd be alone in was my second period art class.

History was boring, since it was the first day. We went over the syllabus and introduced ourselves. Which was pointless because everyone in that class had been going to school together for years, the history teacher was new this year though. I ended up having a lot of questions since I was new as well. A few students even remembered who I was from grade school, which was interesting, except that I didn't remember them. Oops.

After class, Quil and Embry walked to their classes; while Jake, who had free period, offered to show me to my art class. He said it was in the same hallway as the Auto room, which is where he was going to spend his free period.

We had to draw sketches in Art class to represent things of importance to us. We then had to use those sketches for our introductions. There was a girl named Leah Clearwater in my class, who looked really familiar, but I just couldn't figure it out. We both kept glancing at one another, apparently she felt the same. I met a girl named Jenny Haux in Art, and she introduced me to her best friend Eli Loraz, both seniors. They offered to let me sit with them at lunch, but I had politely declined explaining I was already offered an invitation. I told them I would sit with them tomorrow though. They were both quite happy about that. Meeting Jenny and Eli meant that I officially knew someone in every single class.

I met up with Quil for our free period. He led me to the Gymnasium where we sat in the bleachers and talked until lunch.

Lunch was filled with me listening to the guys talk about girls who got hot over the summer and how this year was going to be a breeze. They also asked me a few questions, like how my art class was, if I liked the school, and if I had seen any cute guys yet. I answered no for the latter and they jokingly pretended that they were offended.

When I asked about Leah they all rolled their eyes. They told me that they were "sort of" friends with her. Whatever that meant. I thought she seemed nice.

Embry explained that Leah had been in our grade school classes and that was why she probably looked familiar. Which made sense, though I still couldn't remember her.

My English class with Jake and Embry went by considerably fast. All I can remember is that we would be journaling every day and that we would have group discussions for the books we were required to read. It sounded easy.

After that, I then got to spend the rest of my day with Jake.

First was in Senior Project. Jake said he would help me with my project if I would help him with his. Of course, I agreed.

Then was Physical Education, which was fantastic! Which is me being completely honest and serious. We played volleyball, which is one of my favorite sports. Jake was on my team and we were a great pair. Jake was shocked by my athleticism. I sarcastically replied with thanks, and he tried to redeem himself by saying I just didn't come across as a sports girl. It didn't help his case, but I laughed. Gym ended the first day of school on a good note. I was excited for this year, it seemed like it was going to be fun.

Jake walked with me to my locker where we met up with Embry and Quil. I retrieved my coat and left all of my newly acquired books and my book bag in my locker, considering I had no homework.

Embry drove me home while Quil caught a ride with Jake.

The next day was about the same, except that Quil spent his free period in the library and I went to the Auto room and watched Embry and Jake work on a car. That day I also split up my lunch period by sitting with Jenny and Eli the first half and Embry, Jake, and Quil the second half. No one really cared that I wasn't at the table the full period, and I enjoyed having the different groups of friends.

The first few months went by like that. Quil and I switching around what we did during our free period and me switching my lunch table around.

Jenny, Eli, and I became pretty close, though none of us had a car, so it was hard to hang out outside of school. It was also obvious that Jenny liked Eli and vice versa, but neither could tell.

Jake, who did have a car, and I ended up becoming best friends and hanging out as much as we were allowed. If I wasn't with Jake, I was with Embry, and vice versa. Embry became my older brother and said he would've preferred that I had become best friends with Jenny, but then would say that Jacob was a good guy. It was somewhat confusing, and I didn't quite get what he meant.

The guys started to come over to my house for dinner, or sometimes my mother pawned us off on Aunt Lily, but it did become routine to eat dinner together.

Though there were occasions where we didn't always eat together. Sometimes the guys would go over to Emily and Sam's house to eat. I didn't mind and I never went. They said it wasn't a good time for Emily and Sam to meet me, that they were having some marriage problems and weren't really up for meeting anyone new quite yet. I told them time and time again that it didn't bother me, and that I could completely understand. They seemed to feel bad still.

Jake also finally got around to inviting just me over to his house for dinner and to meet his father. Oh that Billy Black. The first thing he said when he met me, well when I met him, was, "My goodness, Alexis, I can still remember when you were in diapers. You've definitely grown out of those!"

How embarrassing. Jake said I was cherry red for the next ten minutes, though his laughing didn't help that much.

Billy had smiled at me and welcomed me into their home, saying the game was on and that we could have the television in about twenty minutes when it was over. Jake and I smiled at him and Jake led me into the kitchen, where we sat and talked for a bit. When Jake said he was hungry he offered to throw a frozen pizza in the oven, but I stopped him and told him I would cook. At first he didn't want me to saying I was the guest and he would be a terrible host, but I told him if I was going to have to eat a frozen pizza then I would go home.

Needless to say, Jacob let me cook.

I found fish in the refrigerator, which Jacob had told me Billy caught earlier that day on a fishing trip with Charlie Swan. He was excited that I would be cooking it up.

About an hour later the fish was done, and Jacob and Billy were completely thrilled with my meal of sautéed fish; a secret family recipe flavoring, green beans, and mashed potatoes. Billy said I was welcome over whenever I wanted, even if Jacob wasn't home. We all laughed.

After that night, I was over at Jacob's house a lot. I did a lot of cooking when I went over there, and Jacob said Billy was going fishing more than he used to. I found that quite amusing. I told Billy that if he thought my cooking was fantastic, then he had to try my mother's.

"Oh, I used to eat over at your house all the time when you and Jacob were young," Billy said to me. I smiled.

I loved how close Jacob and I were.

One November weekend when I was staying the night at Jacob's, which had become appropriate since my parent's had fallen in love with him, he asked if I wanted to go see Bella in Forks the following Saturday. I said sure, excited to finally see Bella again.

The following Monday after school, as Embry was giving me a ride home, he told me to be careful in Forks.

"What could possibly happen in Forks, Embry?" I asked with a look of amusement on my face. My expression changed drastically when I looked at Embry.

Embry was scowling, his mouth in a frown, and his eyes showed concern and a small tint of fear. Embry and I were very close, and I knew he was being serious because I had never seen this look before. "Just promise you'll be careful," he said, his eyes searching mine for hope.

"Of course, Embry. Don't worry," I assured him as I hugged him goodbye. I smiled at him as I got out of his truck.

The week went by pretty fast, and Embry never mentioned our conversation, though I could tell he was still worrying himself over my Forks visit.

_Honestly,_ I thought, _what could possibly happen in Forks?  
_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, this was mostly fluff, but it was a necessity to build the relationship between Embry and Alexis, and Jacob and Alexis.  
**

**Updates will probably come about once a week or so. I know my first few chapters came out pretty quick, and my next few would have as well but my flash drive in which all of my files had been saved basically fried itself. Disappointing. It actually got me down a bit to where I didn't really want to write much. Thank goodness I write everything out in a notebook first.**

I was also on vacation this past week. I find that to be a good reason to not update.

**Don't worry though, my next few chapters are in my notebook, I just have to type them onto my computer.  
**

**Also, the Aunt Lily and Uncle James thing, is an unprecedented coincidence. Yes, I am a Harry Potter fan. Yes, I do read a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction. Which _could be_ why it happened that way. I do believe Lily and James fit well together when you refer to them as a couple. **

**Oh, and reviews are appreciated. I absolutely love hearing what my readers think. :)**

**Thank you for reading.  
**

**-MadisonSayz  
**


End file.
